Cuestión de tiempo
by Noeh Lia
Summary: Su destino estaba tan escrito, así como su pasado sellado. Mas una última esperanza se presentaba… ¿El conocer sus raíces, en un corto lapso, serviría realmente? "—¡Tú no puedes ser Shiba Isshin, él murió hace más de veinte años!" / IsshinSaki / HitsuKarin / YukiYuzu/ - Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida - Friendship /
1. Por un trágico pasado

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

_**Spoilers-Desarrollo.**__ "La saga de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años"_

* * *

**Cuestión de tiempo**

•

•

_Debes ir a tus raíces, conocerlas._

_Aún si eso significa que no puedas volver._

_~ Nimaiya Oetsu ~_

•

•

_**Por un trágico pasado**_

* * *

Ichigo no sabía cómo pero había fallado. La muerte del comandante Yamamoto no le había afectado hasta este momento, cuando no había esperanza para salvar nada. Ni la Soul Society, ni Hueco Mundo; ni Karakura, Naruki y mucho menos el mundo humano.

La mirada de Yhwach helaba la sangre, y con su sonrisa condescendiente le demostraba lo dolorosamente cierta que era la situación.

A su alrededor los cuerpos muertos de shinigamis rasos. Aquellos que habían peleado, lo poco que pudieron, frente a los soldados quincys; shinigamis que habían venido en su ayuda por que sabían de su falta de zanpakutō y lo improbable que era que volviese a obtenerla.

Las personas que él quería proteger…

El estado de Renji era alarmante. Boqueaba aire y la hoja, de la antes restaurada Zabimaru, estaba hecha trizas a su alrededor. No podía distinguir si Rukia estaba mejor o viva; su cuerpo inmóvil y los rasguños sangrantes estaban en un intento de ser curados por Orihime, que soltaba lágrimas de rodillas en el suelo, con sus Shun Shun Rikka activados sobre ambos amigos.

En un lugar del cielo el capitán Hitsugaya intentaba dar lucha –inútilmente debido a la carencia de su bankai– contra Aizen que de último minuto había dignado a unirse al Vandereich. Se podía ver el odio, la angustia, en Toshiro por permitir que el ex capitán de la quinta división hubiera apuñalado el pecho de Hinamori Momo, que se hubo presentado de repente, exigiendo que no lastimaran a su capitán.

Y no sólo ellos eran los heridos.

Giriko, Tsukishima, Riruka y Shishigawara estaban protegiendo Naruki a duras penas, Ichigo sentía sus reiatsus agotados.

Ginjou, Chad, Jackie y Yukio, en cambio, estaban en las afueras de la clínica haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por proteger a los cuantos humanos heridos como Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo, que se refugiaban ahí, y a sus hermanas.

—¡Oye… no juegues con esto!

El grito de Karin, llevó a Ichigo a tratar de sentir el reishi de su padre. Yuzu estaba desmayada en su habitación, pero la voz de su hermana se oía dentro de la casa, e incluso podía verla llorando, tras mucho tiempo, gritándole al cuerpo inmóvil de su padre, que había frenando un ataque de los aliados Quincy para que no hiriera a su hija.

—Cuida de Yuzu, Karin… —la voz entrecortada y terriblemente silenciosa voz de Isshin le habló a la de ojos ónix, costándole respirar debido a la gran herida que abarcaba todo su pecho y que inclusive mostraba piel abierta—, e Ichigo… cuidará de ustedes.

—¿¡P-P-e-ero qué estás diciendo, idiota!? ¡O-Oye! —Karin sollozó, observando finalmente cómo el color de los ojos de Isshin se desvanecía Ichigo a lo lejos bajó su propia vista al suelo—. ¡PAPÁ!

Ishida bajó sus propios ojos al piso, al escuchar el desgarrador grito proveniente desde la clínica, conteniendo su propio pesar dentro. Ryuuken había hecho lo mismo antes, por él, y Uryuu aún no podía aceptar la idea de que no sólo su padre, también el padre de Kurosaki había muerto.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, mi hijo nacido de la oscuridad?

Las palabras de Yhwach esta ocasión estaba dirigidas a Ichigo: No había escapatoria.

Oyeron un ruido estruendoso que los hizo saber de la derrota de Hitsugaya, a manos de Aizen. El, antes traidor de la Soul Society, se dirigió calmadamente hacia el shinigamis sustituto. Fue el momento en que Ichigo estrechó sus ojos por la desesperación de su cuerpo. Preguntándose si había confundido por pensar que la espada, de Aizen, estaba llena de soledad, y no de odio. No le veía ningún sentido a que pretendiera destruirlo de este modo, siendo tan orgulloso, pues –como le dijo antes Aizen– Ichigo era _su creación_.

—Al parecer él sí era un profeta —Yhwach se burló de aquel fallecido arrancar, que aseguró la victoria del Vandereich, pues era cosa que él tenía prevista y que estaba ocurriendo, para su placer y el de todos los miembros Stern Ritter presentes, que se jactaban reluciendo sonrisas.

El momento fue tan culminante; la ciudad destrozada, sus amigos heridos, su familia en peligro latente, que Ichigo se rindió ante el apuñalamiento de la espada de Aizen Sousuke.

Absolutamente todos se detuvieron de sus acciones.

Hitsugaya, seguro de que su juicio no fallaba, concentró sus energías en ir hacia el shinigami sustituto.

Orihime desactivó su escudo, sin notarlo, levantándose con una rapidez desesperada al igual que Rukia, pese a no estar aliviada de sus cortes en el cuerpo, así igualmente Ishida que lucía demasiadas manchas de sangre en su uniforme blanco.

Dentro de la clínica; Karin se levantó lanzándose enseguida afuera, al oír gritos de pesar con el nombre de su hermano.

Yuzu somnolienta, debido al poder de espiritual de los demás, se asomó por la ventana. No veía nada pero, en su pecho, sentía el sufrimiento de quien está perdiendo un ser preciado. Corrió rápidamente afuera, esquivando a los fullbringers, pero siendo perseguida por un sobresaltado Yukio, que no lograba razonar el cómo Ichigo se había dejado vencer.

Todo lo posterior fue más impactante, no sólo para los partidarios de la sociedad de almas o los que buscaban defender mundo humano.

Yhwach estaba indiscutiblemente inmóvil, Aizen daba una sonrisa tal y como cuando descubrió la existencia de Ichigo: Regocijo puro.

El Stern Ritter tuvo el mismo efecto, momentáneamente durable, que serviría para el propósito que buscaba Sousuke.

Un brillo de luz blanca, envolvente, que los cubrió a todos…

Y que los hizo desaparecer de sus vistas.

•••

Mientras caminaban Isshin miró con una sonrisa, de creciente burla, al joven dueño del hospital principal de Karakura. El Quincy de, cabello blanco, suspiró preguntándose cuál era el motivo de que el ex capitán lo hubiera invitado a su casa.

"Aburrimiento." Se contestó mentalmente, viendo cómo el antiguo shinigami ensanchaba su sonrisa, todavía más si se podía. Por lo menos sabía que no era peor que Urahara -según Ryuuken- Isshin y Kisuke igualaban cuando de exasperar gente se trataba.

Masaki, por su parte, caminaba a la vez que mantenía sus ojos en los movimientos de ambos, por si debía detenerlos en algún momento. Le era difícil curar las heridas provocadas por Seele Schneider. Y, tras un duro entrenamiento por parte de su amigo, temía que luego le fuera interminable la tarea, además de que le preocupaba la salud de su novio.

Y es que dos años de convivencia pasaban rápidos, aún si Ryuuken se negaba a considerar amigo a Isshin.

Aunque si iban a reunirse en la pequeña "clínica Kurosaki", no era para importunar al joven Ishida, sino por una causa de fuerza mayor. Al principio ella se había negado rotundamente a la mención de la idea, pero el ex shinigami no era una persona que cediera tan fácilmente.

Y ahí estaban, cuando llegaran le darían las _buenas nuevas_ a un amigo que era como un hermano para Masaki.

La avergonzaba un poco, lo que le diría, pero a la vez la hacía feliz.

Isshin abrió la boca –sorprendentemente–, por primera vez desde su transcurso a casa, cuando el rostro de Ryuuken se desfiguró formando sorpresa.

Así mismo con Masaki, y por último Isshin sólo se dejaba llevar por la expresión de los tres, pues propiamente no podía sentirlo.

Una potente energía acumulada, seguido de un sonido casi fantasmal.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ante la voz repentinamente seria, Masaki volteó a ver a Isshin. Él miró el ligero sentimiento de tristeza en su cara, por lo que negó. No quería involucrarlo en eso, sin embargo tampoco podía mentirle.

Ryuuken miró delante de él precipitadamente, e Isshin hizo lo mismo, mirando el patio trasero de la clínica.

De la nada un brillo cegador que hasta Isshin sintió, se esparcía por todo ese aire.

Ryuuken activó su Blut Vene, pues las grandes energías que sentía ameritaban hacerlo. Isshin se apresuró a adelantarse unos pasos, sin sus poderes sería inútil, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a proteger a Masaki.

Cuando el brillo finalizó todos quedaron mirando el alrededor, exaltados.

Tirados, en el suelo, había varias personas, cuatro chicos y chicas. A simple vista se distinguían las cortadas, y su presión de reishi parecía dañada de distinta forma en cada uno.

Ryuuken no se acercó, temiendo que fuera una trampa, a diferencia de Isshin que alivió ligeramente su expresión de preocupación.

—Shinigamis, —Ryuuken susurró sin comprender por qué habían dos shinigamis ahí, y al ver que uno de ellos era un Quincy comenzó a suponer que podrían haber estado luchando, sin embargo los demás lucían como simples humanos.

Los ojos de Masaki se estancaron, particularmente, en tres de esas personas. Un chico de cabello naranja, con una gran marca a quemarropa en su pecho. Luego en una de las chicas, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, que se acercaba a rastras, a otra de cabello castaño que parecía estar desmayada. Su tristeza se notaba a simple vista.

Masaki solía ser muy empática por eso se preguntaba, si era la única razón de querer correr a abrazarlos a ellos tres.

—¿Entonces no me lo estoy imaginando? —la alegre voz de Isshin sacó de todo pensamiento ambos.

¿Acaso él podía verlos? Se preguntó Ryuuken, sin dejar de apuntar su arco a los recién despertados.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Ishida, callando un gemido de dolor, e que inmediatamente se fijó en las tres personas que les flaqueaban salida. Se encontró con los ojos azules, intimidantes, de Ryuuken que de inmediato frunció más el seño.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Isshin no era tonto, paranoico tampoco. Podía preveer que Ryuuken supondría malas intenciones, pues los shinigamis no eran amigos de los Quincy. Él, en cierto punto, pensaba igual ya que –desde hace dos años– su vida valía de proteger a Masaki ante todo. Si alguno de ellos intentaba venir por él, entonces ella podría morir a causa de que su separación rompería las cadenas del alma de ambos.

Tal vez el que, en esos instantes, pudiera ver a los shinigamis era plan de la Soul Society… Eso Isshin no lo entendía bien. En caso de que eso fuera, él solamente observaba de manera particular a un integrante del grupo, uno que se puso en pie apenas lo miró y se agachó a buscar su espada.

—Tú… —Toshiro creyó que eso debía ser una ilusión causada por Aizen.

Al igual que Karin, Ichigo y Uryuu lo creían.

Ninguno podía explicar qué pasaba, o por qué. Hace unos momentos estaban en una batalla, sus huesos rotos, los cortes y la sangre todavía destilando de sus cuerpos lo decía. Incluso toda la ciudad estaba hecha pedazos.

¿Qué significaba esto, entonces?

El patio trasero de la clínica, aquella donde estaban sus amigos agonizantes, cuyo césped se había teñido de rojo sangre, estaba tan cálidamente.

No, en definitiva, ninguno entendía absolutamente nada.

Hitsugaya fue el primero en abrir la boca, totalmente incrédulo del hombre que venía lentamente a él, alzó a Hyōrinmaru dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué diablos eres tú?

Ichigo y Karin prestaron atención de inmediato, pero sólo la última notaba el deje de dolor en la voz del pequeño capitán.

—¿Hmm? —Isshin se señaló a sí mismo, sonriendo— ¿No me dirás que no me recuerdas?

—Tú… ¡No! —Toshiro negó tiesamente. "Esto es obra de Aizen, él no puede ser…"

El grito hizo que Karin se preguntara una cosa. ¿Acaso ellos se conocían? Porque, gracias a Yuzu y las fotografías que guardaba…

"No, él no puede ser… Era una foto vieja." Ellos _no podían_ ser sus padres.

Y en caso de que lo fueran. ¿Cómo se explicaba todo? Ella misma vio, minutos atrás, a su padre morir protegiéndola. El hombre y la mujer, frente a ellos, eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que su mente recordaba. Realmente agradeció que Yuzu estuviera dormida todavía.

Masaki, sintiéndose de lado, tomó iniciativa y se acercó lentamente a Isshin.

Él sonrió anchamente y le dirigió un vistazo a Ryuuken. —¡Ryuu-chan, deja ya de hacerte el héroe y ayúdanos con lo que mejor te va!

Ryuuken se ruborizó al instante, más por enojo que por vergüenza de tal confianza.

—Sólo Masaki me llama así, tú tenme más respeto.

Uryuu vio totalmente sorpendido tal acto. "Mi padre…" Lo había supuesto, pero era tan poco creíble el saber en dónde estaban.

Ignorando al Quincy, Isshin alzó las cejas en un gesto emotivo. Hace mucho que no veía a su tercer al mando.

—¿Recuerdas cuanto te conté de mi pequeño aprendiz, prodigio, Toshiro? —Masaki asintió—. Pues al parecer ahora hizo amigos —se acercó lentamente al pequeño, pasando por la mirada cristalina de Ichigo que todavía observaba a la joven de igual nombre que su madre.

El ex miembro Shiba revolvió el cabello de Toshiro, riendo. —Descuida nosotros los-

Toshiro había arremetido rápidamente, y de no ser por interponerse, Isshin había salido cortado. Karin estaba delante, mirando con determinación al capitán.

—Quítate.

Entre tanto grito y pelea, Rukia se levantó, seguida de Orihime. Ambas observaron al capitán Hitsugaya apuntarle a Karin.

—¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! —el grito de Toshiro fue para Isshin—. ¡Mi capitán murió hace años, aquel día en que vino a esta ciudad! ¡No hay ningún modo de que tú seas Shiba Isshin! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!

—¿I-Isshin? —Karin se aproximó al capitán, todavía los gestos serios o preocupados de los tres desconocidos seguían— ¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo Toshiro!?

Ella no creía que su padre estuviera relacionado con ellos, nunca pudo ver fantasmas y sólo de suerte se atravesó para que a ella no la atacaran.

Uryuu que era el más listo del grupo, descifró la información al instante, y estaba dispuesto a aclarar el asunto; cuando una presencia conocida para todos se posicionó metros frente a ellos.

Ryuuken, Isshin y Masaki posicionaron sus vistas en aquel hombre que tanto los había ayudado antes.

Urahara Kisuke miró a los desconocidos con un aire de desconfianza y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

—Ryuuken-san, Isshin-san —centró sus ojos en las personas inconcientes—, ayúdenme a llevarlos a la tienda.

* * *

((**ησtas**))

_Todavía sin actualizar muchas cosas… ¡Pero no he podido evitar escribir esto! D: Me desperté en la mañana con la idea clavada en mi cabeza y ahora llegué a terminarla._

_¿Qué tal les pareció? Como dice arriba, va a haber IsshinSaki –obviamente */*–, HitsuKarin y YukiYuzu ligero. Con respecto a las otras parejas… ¡pues serán todos amigos! xD_

_¡Gracias por entrar a leer, saludos y nos veremos en la próxima!_

_PD. No sé si la frase del inicio es correcta, yo la leí así sin embargo. :S ¡Cualquier cosa, me avisan! : D_

_PDD. Perdón por tanto drama, es que sino no sería dramático. (?) El viaje._


	2. Mamá y Papá

_Disclaimer. Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

_Spoilers-Desarrollo. "La saga de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años."_

* * *

**Cuestión de Tiempo**

•

"_**Mamá" y "Papá"**_

En el justo instante de su despertar, Uryuu se había hecho la idea de en dónde es que se hallaban y el cómo. Lo que no lograba comprender era el _por qué_. Tampoco sus teorías podía sacarlas a luz puesto que delante de él habían puros enemigos… Así lo habían considerado a él Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, incluso Inoue, cuando lo vieron marchar delante de Ywach vistiendo aquel uniforme.

Masaki imitó la acción de un concentrado Isshin y miró, por el rabillo del ojo, al que hace varios minutos la pequeña chica de ojos negros llamó _Toshiro_ quien había decidido sentarse con el rostro mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Los Ancianos Quincys no solían hacerlo, ya sea porque tal vez ninguno había estado allí y no tenían información acerca o por su radical desprecio a los shinigamis. Empero durante su amistad, Isshin había contado a Masaki tantas cosas acerca del cómo era la Soul Society, que en su mente se mezclaba la fantasía con lo verdadero y cierto. Aun así una de las cosas que tenía informadas es que el haori se trataba de un distintivo de uso exclusivo para los Capitanes del Gotei 13. "Aunque no parece ser la razón por la que ella lo conoce…" Con un picor en el pecho dejó caer sus ojos en la preadolescente, que estaba de rodillas junto al durmiente cuerpo de quien había resultado ser su hermana. Masaki extrañamente, se había encontrando agradeciéndole mentalmente a Ryuuken haber ayudado a cargar en brazos, hasta allí, a la pequeña.

Todos estaban ya en la tienda de Urahara, a salvo de lo que fuese que les había pasado. Además de la pequeña castaña, aún seguía inconsciente el niño de cabello rubio y ropa totalmente negra, más por lo oscura que se había puesto la sangre seca que porque fuesen naturalmente así sus prendas… aunque la única en tenerlo en cuenta era esa joven de cabello anaranjado, pues en ese mismo momento se hallaba colocando su extraño poder sobre él.

—Es bastante sorprendente —afirmó Isshin junto ella, asiéndola asentir internamente, viendo la solemne expresión de esfuerzo en el rostro de la chica— hasta ahora no había visto esa habilidad.

Urahara dio unos pasos hacia la chica, extendiéndole un vaso al ver que terminaba su labor. —Te lo doy en ese instante porque estoy seguro de que no me lo habrías permitido sin curar primero a tus amigos ¿No?

Dispersos en la tienda Uryuu, Ichigo y Rukia también se hallaban ya vendados luego de haber sido curados mediante el escudo de regresión de Inoue. Los únicos rastros de sus anteriores heridas, se mostraban en el dolor previsible al moverse así como en sus ojos que reflejaban una culpa tan profunda que el ambiente no resultaba agradable para nadie.

Orihime hizo un intento de sonreír, pese a que su gratitud era genuina no pudo lograrlo como hubiese deseado. —…Muchas gracias.

—Ayudará a tu reishi —aseguró serenamente, indicando con la vista a Tessai que sirviese brebajes a los demás.

—Gracias —pese a su particular situación, Uryuu se vio obligado a agradecer. Su mente había estado divagando más en sus teorías, sin dejar de lado a que su padre se hallaba frente suyo dándole la espalda, seguramente concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Al segundo apartó los ojos, ya apenas llegar cuando casualmente tuvo un contacto visual con Kuchiki, ella apartó la mirada.

Estaba resentida por la situación, dolida no sólo por Ichigo. "Es obvio que lo considere mi culpa" pensó Uryuu "aclarando todo, para ellos yo soy el único culpable, seguramente" Hablando de Ichigo…

Éste recién venía de otra habitación, acabando de cambiarse la ropa por otras que Isshin había ido a buscar a su casa. Apenas se oyeron sus pasos, Masaki posó sus ojos en él, con una recelosa angustia contenida. Ella había querido preguntarle cómo se sentía o simplemente abrazarlo, tratar de borrar esa horrible expresión de dolor que sus ojos tenían y que se esforzaba por ocultar.

—A pesar de lo que les ha sucedido —comenzó Urahara, alternando su vista entre cada uno de todos los desconocidos—, hay varias preguntas que debo hacerles.

"Es algo que estaba previsto" Uryuu entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose él mismo si Kurosaki intervendría a aquello pero en vez de verlo decidió hacerlo él mismo. —Es probable —dijo lentamente— que usted mismo haya llegado a comprender gran parte la situación.

Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio, tras el que Urahara se enserió aún más para después observar a Isshin, Ryuuken y Masaki. —Les pido, por favor, que se retiren.

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? —reclamó al instante Isshin, estupefacto. Él quería saber qué diablos sucedía, qué es lo que les había pasado a esos chicos. Por qué la niña de cabello negro lo veía como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, o un hollow en su defecto. ¡Sobretodo porque Toshiro había tratado de cortarle antes!

A Masaki le pasaba lo mismo que a Isshin, también a Ryuuken cuya curiosidad se incrementaba respecto al qué hacía un Quincy entre tantos shinigamis que además, se notaba, no lucían del todo conformes con su presencia.

Masaki se forzó a aceptar, conformándose de saber que Urahara no les negaría respuesta si más tarde fuese necesario. De inmediato posó sus ojos en el joven que tanta atención le gustaba quitarle, observando igualmente a la preadolescente sentada y su hermana inconsciente. —Isshin y yo vivimos en la Clínica Kurosaki, no está muy lejos de aquí —agregó, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa—. ¡Pueden pasar para cualquier cosa que necesiten! —y se aproximó a la puerta.

Tessai cerró la puerta tras la ligera despedida.

Cuando notaron los reiatsus los suficientemente lejanos como para que volviesen, Urahara se acomodó en su sitio.

Ichigo asimilaba todo, pesadamente al ver a sus hermanas. Karin que se había colmado de emociones, por todo lo sucedido en esas últimas horas, no pudo evitar soltar las mismas palabras que con tanto anhelo quería él decir: —Mamá… Papá

Tal como Uryuu predijo, Urahara no mostró algún signo de sorpresa. —Así que, es cierto.

—¿Podrías decir, en realidad, qué es? —enfatizó con un matiz de molestia Ichigo, presionando dolorosamente su puño— ¿¡Qué...qué es esto!?

—Primero me gustaría que me dijesen sus nombres, no sé si lo sepan o no —se presentó— Soy Urahara Kisuke, antiguo Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón y Fundador del Departamento Tecnológico del Gotei 13.

Nuevamente, un vacilante silencio se dio.

El único Quincy presente habló, no tenía caso ocultarlo. —Ishida Uryuu.

—Inoue —habló— Inoue Orihime —miró ligeramente al fullbringer dormido—, él es Yukio-kun.

—Kuchiki Rukia —aunque ella sintió que él debía saberlo.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro —se presentó a pesar de tener el mismo presentimiento que la teniente.

—Kurosaki Karin —se adelantó, ante el silencio de su hermano— y Kurosaki Yuzu.

Urahara miró a Ichigo esperando a que le contestase y tal y como esperaba, tras un resoplido dio la respuesta a su pregunta: —Kurosaki Ichigo, anterior Shinigami Sustituto de Karakura.

•

Debía cederle victoria a Urahara-san. No hubiese aceptado su ayuda de saber su plan de respaldo. No permitirle quedarse en su tienda, lo que le hacía verse obligado de buscar otro lugar para alojarse. No es que no pudiese conseguirlo peor tener problemas con la actual Soul Society no es lo que buscaba, así que aunque en un principio se había negado a ir a la mansión Ishida, al final acabó aceptando pues le habían puesto bajo vigilancia de Ryuuken y de esa forma sería más fácil.

"Ryuuken..." Él no había querido encontrarse con su padre, verlo siquiera. No de ese modo, ni de ningún otro.

La mansión estaba tal y como la recordaba en su infancia, antes de irse a vivir por su cuenta con su abuelo. El lugar se notaba inmenso a simple vista. Espacioso, silencioso. Según tenía sabido, su abuela no estaba ya con vida. Ryuuken manejaba el Hospital, habiéndose deshecho de todos en la servidumbre por motivos que intuía.

Todos salvo una...

Katagiri se presentó de repente en la sala donde Uryuu la había visto marchar, tras haberles servido unas tazas de té a ambos, hace varios minutos. —La habitación que pidió está lista Ryuuken-sama —cuando vio que su amo asentía con la cabeza, se retiró sin dar un vistazo atrás.

Pensó que ella cumplía muy bien su labor. Hasta ahora no le había mirado, ni un momento. "O quizá no le intereso" se dijo con pensar. No le molestaría, todos comenzaban a odiarlo últimamente. Que su madre misma lo hiciese "No la culparía, es el tipo de persona que se da cuenta de cómo son las personas realmente"

Ryuuken fijó su total atención en el distraído rostro de su hijo – a pesar de que aún no sabía que lo era – y en cómo cambió su semblante al verse desinteresado de Katagiri. Una chispa de sentimiento vibró en su pecho.

No dijo nada.

Desde la cocina Katagiri Kanae cerró suavemente los ojos, con una sensación de nostalgia instalándose en su interior al haber notado una morada mancha en la mejilla izquierda del joven que se había presentado esa tarde.

Le preocupaba que la herida fuese reciente, así se veía.

—Uryuu-san —pronunció— Uryuu... —sonrió.

Le gustaba ese nombre.

•

Toda la seriedad y preocupación que hasta hace horas había tenido Isshin, se vieron transformadas en una mueca de sorpresa. Sus ojos hechos puntitos lejanos.

—No, esto no… ¿Le gustará el azul o el rosa? Mmmh… ¡Oh mejor los dos, una para cada una! —sonrió observando las camisetas que había sacado de su armario. Alrededor de ella había un círculo de ropa y otras prendas arrojadas sobre la cama. Cuando notó a su novio tras ella, sonrió con más alegría. —¡Isshin! —se acercó a él con una sonrisa contagiosa— Ya que estás sin hacer nada ¿Podrías buscar más mudas de ropa tuya? Solo pantalones —agregó— Je, je ¡No se te dan bien escoger camisas!

—¿Eso es para los chicos? —preguntó aunque le pareció obvio.

Casi anochecía, siendo que habían pasado varias horas desde todo el asunto.

Quince minutos desde el llamado de Urahara preguntándoles si no había problema en que algunos de los chicos de esa tarde se quedaran en su casa. Masaki había aceptado chillando emocionada, una emoción que Isshin había notado en ella en el momento en que sus ojos vieron al joven de cabellos naranjas.

_Raros_ cabellos naranjas. "Me pregunto si él y esa chica de cabello parecido tendrán parentesco" También seguía cuestionándose el porqué de la actitud de su antiguo tercer al mando para con él. Suspiró cansado, la próxima vez que viera a Urahara le exigiría una explicación a lujo de detalles. Sabiendo de antemano, no podía sacárselos a Ichigo aunque estuviesen en la misma casa. No quería ser tan desalmado para preguntarle sobre algo que se notaba le había doloroso.

•

Con Karin a su lado y una inconsciente Yuzu cargada en su espalda, Ichigo acercó la mano a la puerta dudando si abrir o no. Su hermana no decía nada, como él ella estaba dudosa de qué hacer o en qué pensar.

—_Kyōka Suigetsu es capaz de manejar la percepción de las personas, confundiendo sobre qué entorno tienen a su alrededor. Es enteramente posible que Aizen haya utilizado este recurso en varias ocasiones contra el Vandereich, contra Ywach._

—_Ahora que lo dices... —Ichigo meditó, durante su primer enfrentamiento con aquel sujeto parecía haber sentido el poder del Aizen...¿De algún modo le habría ayudado contra el rey Quincy?_

—_Podemos suponer que, en X momento y por X razón, Aizen se vio obligado a crear su propio plan contra él. Un plan que, como saben, los incluye._

—_Sin embargo puede que esto sea obra de Kyōka Suigetsu —Hitsugaya miró al hombre, con rabia contenida—, que esto no sea real._

—_Si no fuese real estarías muerto —lo desafió Karin— Pero por lo que vemos, solo te quedan vendajes._

—_Urahara-san tiene razón —Uryuu confirmó—. Es cierto que va contra nuestra lógica-_

—_Como también va contra nuestra lógica el que te hayas unido al Vandereich —le cortó Ichigo, mirándolo con rencor._

—_Ichi-_

—_¡No digas que no piensas lo mismo, Rukia! —miró a su amigo— ¡Por poco y todos morimos e Ishida no hizo nada para evitar absolutamente nada! —miró al Quincy— al contrario, decidió ayudarlos a ellos._

—_No sé por qué causa me recriminas —la mirada de Ishida fue de total indiferencia—, siempre te he dicho que un Quincy es enemigo de un Shinigami._

_No había faltado más para que Ichigo le golpeara su puño en la cara._

—¡Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu! —el sonoro grito lo llamó.

Al llevar los ojos al frente se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una joven, de cabello castaño oscuro que le caía graciosamente hasta los hombros y un fleco que no había llegado a cubrir la expresión de grandes ojos ámbar. Tras la hermosa joven que había abierto la puerta, el hombre no más alto que él era una versión más rejuvenecida de Isshin.

Podría decir que había un parecido, si uno se fijaba bien.

—Ma...Masaki-san —por suerte corrigió, había estado a punto de llamarla mamá. Ella no llegó a notarlo.

—Vamos pasen —les invitó entusiasta, Ichigo vio cómo Karin agachaba ligeramente la cabeza— Seguramente deben tener hambre.

Ver a su madre así. Tan de repente, tan enérgica, verla con vida. Había sido un golpe de emociones muy extrañas, revueltas, no se imaginaban que alguna vez podrían haber vuelto a verla sonreír.

No sabían cómo se lo explicarían a Yuzu cuando despertase, pero esperaban que eso pasara pronto.

* * *

•

(( **ήσ****t****α****s **))

_Mi idea de aproximación a la edad de Masaki. Supongo que, al conocer a Isshin, ella debió haber tenido 15 o 17 – guiándome en mi modo Kubo interno o sea, con los subliminales xD– pero debido a que es menor que Ryuuken le fijé como edad quince años._

_Resumiendo, hice un cambio con el capítulo anterior el cual luego es probable que edite. Aquí Masaki tiene alrededor de 21 años, según las palabras de Isshin ya que en el momento de tener a Ichigo ella debió haber estado en la universidad._

_Perdón si les ha parecido corto, los próximos serán más largos lo prometo. ¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y lamento la demora! Es que...soy bastante lenta para escribir. Cualquier cosa que no se haya entendido me preguntan ¿si?_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero a todos! ^/^_


End file.
